The present invention relates to fluid pumping impellers, in particular to expandable impellers.
Conventional impellers are manufactured with a particular blade configuration, and significant deformation of the blades is generally undesirable. Conventionally, the impeller has the same configuration during storage, movement to its operating location, and use. However, there are situations where access to the operating location is through a restricted space, or space is otherwise at a premium during storage or transport of the impeller, in which case the use of conventional impellers can be problematic.